Antartica55
Gaining Independence Antartica55 gained independence from the council of 12 elders, the council were the current leaders of the Zinc Empire which at the time controled all of the known and to thier claim unknown. The war was started in 1499 after the Antartic Govener added a 99% import tax in order to pay off his gambling debt. The Allied Rebel Forces were led by Adam Yeller James Kere who would later become the countrys first King. Over 15 Million rebels shed thier blood in order to capture the Zinc Capitol at Baby Canal and capturing King Ham forcing peace talks. The council of 12 allowed antartica55 to leave the empire. The nation would soon have to fight to keep that very freedom. The First Zinc War The first Zinc War erupted after the Council was overthrown and Kimg Ham took power he immediatly seeked to capture the lost territory, King Adam I quickly acted and drafted all the veterans of the revolution along with just about all the able bodided men in the country, he orded his troops to charge directly towards the capital city. At the same time he orderd the newly formed special ops to assassinate King Ham and his Advisors. The assassination was a success, the 1st Army Division made it to the Capital 3 days after the Kings Death, they had lost almost 75% of thier force and in a rage burned the city to the ground forcing the Emergency Council to agree to peace talks. Second-Fourth Zinc Wars 1520-1602 Were caused by King Adam II when he decided that Antartica should own the Babys Canal this decision caused 3 wars spanning almost 100 years this time was known as "Adam's Bloodshed" it was the cause for the Head General to gain control of Military Power, The 4th war resulted in Antartica gaining the babys canal. 5th-14th Zinc Wars This war span was caused by what Antartica belived to be thier destiny to own all of the world, beliving that the Zinc Goverment was unstable and corrupt. In 1604 Head General Gerolf Freen Gave a Tri-Order to countinuously attack teh empire till it was forced to disband. During thease wars the country gained all of the territories in the known world exept the Connopolis District, this last stonghold was belived to be impentrable, with massive losses, Head General Thomas Haaal signed the 14 Zinc Treaty ending the war, he knew the Empire had to be destoyed before they could heal from the Wars in the next years he focused on inspiring rebellion in Connopolians. 15 Zinc War Ws declared 1777 by Head Geneal Thomas Haaal and Cornel Remmy Hajj of The Connopolis Allied Rebels, The plan was to have The CAB to attack from the inside and The Antartic Army to attack from the ouside, the war finnaly ended in 1788 formally disbanding the Zinc Empire and establishing Connopolis as an independent nation, it was granted all lands north of its border with Antartica. Babys Revolution When the Green Babys Rebel Alliance (GBRA) formed in order to gain independence from Connopolis, Head General Reggie Morom orderd The Antartic Navy and Army to back up the GBRA, the war was short and ended with Green Babys gaining independence and control of the disputed Babys Canal. Space Laser Era (2010-2021) During this Era the Space Laser was perfected by scientists and Afican Union immigrants. The M-097 Laser was the first succesful laser which was able to destroy Jupitar. Also during this Era the largest space migrations to the Moon, Mars and Super-Earth occured, over 12.9 Million Antarcticans moved into space.